Changing the Game
by ireallyamtellingthetruth
Summary: What would have happened that night if Futo hadn't stopped himself. WARNING: Intense smut, lemon, sourness galore. I had fun writing this, so you have fun reading this.


He didn't know when it started, this feeling in his chest. But he did know that it came back full force whenever he was around her. His body began to heat up, his heart would beat that little bit faster, and he would hardly be able to form coherent thoughts.

He thought it was just his body being strange, but then he realised. It was simply his body acknowledging that she was his.

He wasn't able to be around the home much, because of his work, so he didn't get to see her very often, and as well as that he had to come home and see that all his brothers had made moves on her since he'd been there last. While he was away at work they had plenty of time to steal her.

And Futo didn't like people stealing what was decidedly his.

That was why, after much deliberating, he found himself in her room at the vacation home. Just earlier she had basically said that all she wants out of them is a family, but he wouldn't accept that. He couldn't.

Even though she resisted all those times when he made a move on her, the look on her face as she slept now beneath him was all too inviting. Futo couldn't help but think that it's as though she knows what's coming and wants it herself— the very idea brought a smirk to his lips.

He remembers all the times she's interacted with him, the feeling he got that she was treating him simply as someone who was too young to understand, or too young to be on par with her. His smirk twists into a frown. He would show her he isn't too young. He'll show her just how worthy he is to be on par with her, or more realistically, above her.

He leaned down, bracing his hands against the bed on either side of her, simply observing her face. Her mouth was open slightly, much like he imagined it would be in ecstasy, and a serene expression graced her sleeping face. He smirked. She wouldn't be asleep for much longer.

Excitement and anticipation curled in his stomach at what he was about to do as he leaned down to her neck, inhaling in preparation for what came next. She smelled sweet, like vanilla, but with a slight spice. She shifted in her sleep, to his utter amusement, unintentionally bearing her neck to him. He shifted on the bed, fixing his position, and then brought his head down to her neck.

First, he wanted to taste her. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and touched against the warm, soft skin of her neck. He licked up slowly, to under her ear. This made her squirm slightly in her sleep, and he made a mental note to definitely do that while she was awake as well. He tasted her skin a little more, softening it for what was to come next.

And then, without warning, he brought his lips to her neck in a slight kiss before beginning to suckle. Even he had to admit that the taste of her delicate skin in his mouth was quite pleasant. He began to suck harder, moving so that his teeth grazed her skin every once in a while. He felt her movements beneath him, her squirming at his actions. He worried that she was awake for a moment, but a quick analysis of her still slowed breathing told him that she was indeed still asleep.

Finally, with a slight wet sound he released her skin. Proud, he gazed down at the darkly coloured mark he had left in complete satisfaction. He had marked her yet again to show that she was his, and this one wouldn't go for a while.

He lifted his body a little and glanced at her still sleeping face just to be sure. A smirk twisted his lips up. She wouldn't be sleeping for much longer.

He shifted his body so that he was straddling her legs but not putting any weight on her. That would wake her up for sure, and he only wanted her to wake up to what he was about to do next. With hands almost quivering in excitement, he began to unbutton her shirt. The sight that greeted him once he was done almost made his mouth water.

His 'big sister' was well-endowed in the chest area. He surmised that she had to be at least a D, if not DD cup. The bra containing the overflowing mounds of flesh was a creamy white, much like her skin he noted, and shaped more in the shape of a bandeau. The edge of the cup stopped just short of where he knew her nipples to be. Smirk even more pronounced than before, he lowered his head once again.

Ema squirmed once more, rubbing her legs together to get at least some friction. She could feel waves of pleasure shooting over her body and directly to the place between her legs. The dream she was having began to fade away, and she slowly blinked into consciousness.

Just as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Her back arched a little of its own accord, and her legs squeezed together. Her hazy gaze lay on the ceiling, before she woke up a little bit more and wondered why she could feel cool air against her chest and stomach.

Just then, a sharp but pleasant pain breached the haziness in her mind and a gasp tore itself from her lips as her eyes fluttered open wider. She looked down, at her body, and shock registered itself in her mind as did the image of two cinnamon eyes gazing up at her from her chest. Her heart skipped a beat and for a second she ceased to breath at the erotic sight. Futo's half-lidded eyes glinted in the slight light provided by the moon outside, a smirk twisting his lips as his teeth clamped gently over her bra-covered nipple. He released her sensitive skin, the material of the bra damp where he had been sucking it.

"Finally awake, '_big sis'_?" he asked with a smirk, the purr in his tone evident even to Ema.

"F-Futo..." she stuttered in a dazed sort of shock, brain taking a second to fully register what she had just seen.

"You seem surprised, but you had to know this was coming." Futo's sultry tone made her involuntarily quiver, his lustful cinnamon gaze making her squirm. Eyes locked with hers, he leant down once more and began to suck on her nipple through the bra.

Ema's brain faintly registered that this was wrong, that they were siblings now and siblings didn't do this, but nonetheless even that couldn't stop the breathy gasp that escaped her mouth. Pleasure radiated over her whole body, stemming from her nipple and what Futo was doing to it.

"F-Futo, we...we can't... I just—" she tried to protest, to stop him. This was wrong, Futo was her brother—!

She was cut off, Futo momentarily leaving his ministrations on her chest to seal her lips and the words escaping them with his. "What, you just want to be one big happy family?" the idol's smirk gained a cruel edge. "That was never going to happen from the start. You think you can just dismiss us like that, dismiss _me_ like that?! I told you before, you're_ mine, _and what's mine stays mine. You can't escape this, '_Big Sis'_."

With that he went back to her chest and tugged the cups of her bra down below the large, round mounds along with the straps, making Ema's breath catch in her throat.

The sight of his step-sister's rosy, erect nipples already standing at attention almost brought a moan to his lips. Without even wasting a second he dove down once more and captured one in his mouth, this time with no material to come between them. It was like an electric jolt that went straight down to her crotch as soon as Futo began sucking, no thought for being gentle as he sucked hard on the rosy bud, and the feeling made Ema gasp and then moan involuntarily, her thighs squeezing together. Ema was just beginning to get out of the haze in her mind when the sharp pain from before brought her back to reality, and she saw the younger boy biting and nipping at her sensitive skin. It sent even stronger jolts than before and she could only cover her mouth to muffle the moan in an attempt to not let Futo hear it.

"Fu-uto tha-that hu-urts...!"

It was a fruitless attempt, as the younger idol indeed did hear it and released her nipple from between his teeth.

"What's that? Big Sis _likes_ the pain? Well then, I'll have to try my hardest to bring you what you like." His voice more throaty than before from the lust, all she saw was the cruel twist of his lips before she felt pain in her other nipple.

She cried out, and protested. "F-Futo! P-please, why are you—?"

"You want to know why?" the young pop star's tone took on an angry edge. "Because you need to realise that I'm not going to be your family, I never was from the start. You are mine, and you need to accept that!"

At that he leant down once more and took her other nipple into his mouth, treating it just the same as its twin if not rougher. With one hand he began to knead the breast it was attached to, and to his satisfaction his sister's unwitting moan reached his ears. It made him feel good to know it was _him_ bringing her this pleasure, and not one of his other brothers she had so decidedly wrapped around her finger.

"Fu-Futo!" the way his name was gasped out in that breathless, erotic way almost made him lose control. He didn't realise he had been wanting to do this that much.

"Shhh, don't speak." He hushed, nipping the rosy bud as he did so. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be mine."

Having had his fill of her bountiful mounds, he released the nipple with a pop, satisfaction filling him at its tautness from his ministrations. He knew what he wanted to do next, but he could tell she wasn't completely on par with him yet and so he would need a slight distraction. He leant up and without warning captured her lips with his.

Her surprised noise was drowned out by his mouth as his lips moved against hers forcefully yet gently. Ema had to admit that Futo was very good at this, and wondered when exactly he had time to practice. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, trailing against her bottom lips, before pushing through without warning. He explored her mouth, swallowing his sister's slight moans as they came.

This was just the distraction he needed. Ema's hands unwittingly found themselves tangled in his hair. His fingertips ran along the waistband of her sleeping shorts, before promptly dipping in and hooking themselves on it. Without any warning whatsoever, he tugged them down completely to her knees, before pulling them the rest of the way off and discarding them somewhere else in the room. In alarm Ema separated their lips with a wet pop and a gasp, her legs squeezing together and coming up out of instinct as though to hide her crotch.

"F-Futo—!"

He didn't listen to her, lustful gaze instead focused on the matching panties she wore. A darker, damp patch could be seen lower and a smirk tugged his lips. "Big Sis, you're so _wet_. Who knew you were getting so excited by my actions?"

Heat flushed her face as she squirmed beneath his hawk-like gaze. "Nevertheless," he sighed suddenly, a wicked smirk coming back a moment later. "These have to go."

That was all the warning she got before her panties were literally torn from her body. A gasp wrangled itself from her lips, her eyes widening in alarm and shock. She tried to stutter out his name but suddenly couldn't find her voice.

"You're mine." Is all the younger boy says as he moves his body backwards down her legs, immobilising and lowering them, before his head promptly dove down to her crotch.

A loud moan was torn from her throat as electric jolts of pleasure shot up her spine. Her back arched at the sensations Futo was bringing with the long, broad strokes of his tongue down _there_. He lapped lazily at her overflowing juices, more flowing out as a result. With each broad lick he would only slight brush against her clit, sending waves of pleasure over her but not as much as she knows he could be. He was avoiding it on purpose.

Moan after moan was wrought from Ema, and she couldn't control them. They just came out of their own accord.

"Fu-Futo please~" she gasped as he came particularly close to her clit. The younger idol was going to refuse, but then thought of her reaction should he do what she wants. She had basically accepted that she wanted this now. For being such an obedient, good girl, he decides to reward her.

His lips latched onto that oh-so-sensitive bud and he began to roll it around in his mouth a little. She cried out with a moan attached to the end as her stomach began to tighten and an even bigger wave of pleasure washed over her. Smirk on his lips, he decided to drive her crazy. His tongue drove out to begin rolling it and stimulating it, causing Ema to arch her back and moan louder than before. And then he began to suck, lightly at first before increasing every few seconds.

It grew almost unbearable for Ema, so much pleasure washing over her at once, and her stomach began to tighten even more than she thought possible. And then, Futo brought his teeth into the equation, clamping down on her clit. Everything exploded, wave upon wave of nothing but ecstasy washing over her. Her whole body tensed, and then un-tensed only to do it again from the force of her orgasm. Futo had to lunge up and plant his mouth over hers to muffle her pleasured screams and cries.

Finally, it faded down, and panting she opened her eyes to the sight of a satisfied, smirking Futo. "You're a virgin, aren't you? Only a virgin could have that type of reaction without even having proper sex."

Ema's eyes widened as her face flushed further, giving Futo all the confirmation he needed, but she was too breathless to speak. Despite the completion she'd just reached, she could still feel that throbbing in her crotch, that wanting for more. Her gaze went over his body, catching on the tightness in his pants. Too far gone to care about what was originally the problem before, Ema simply wanted to repay Futo back in kind. He had, after all, just brought her the most pleasure she had ever experienced in her life.

"Fu-Futo..." she stuttered, sitting up. She was far from feeling any embarrassment, still buzzing from her orgasm, and so reached back and undid her bra because it was annoying her. Her brother's eyes widened a little in shock; what was she doing?

She looked down a second, before looking back up and placing her hands on his chest. Without warning she pushed him back on the bed. She leaned forward, on top of him with her breasts pressed against his chest, and brought her face closer to his before capturing his lips in hers. Futo's entire body stiffened in surprise at her actions, and it took another second of her moving her lips against his and grinding her crotch against his for him to respond. He kissed her back passionately, a moan coming to his lips when she took his bottom lips into her mouth and sucked.

Then suddenly she released his mouth, and it was like he was in a daze. He had never been on the receiving end before, always being the one thrusting his feelings upon others instead.

"Futo.." she murmured, half lidded gaze taken over by lust. "I'll help you with your little problem."

His eyes widened even more as she slid down his form, beginning to undo his jeans. He struggled to form coherent thoughts as to how things turned around this quickly. As her hands worked the buttons and zip, each slight brush of her fingertips against the bulge in his pants made him gasp slightly, the teasing touches causing his mind to whirl.

"A-ah Em-ma..." the words exited his mouth breathlessly, his eyes still wide as they took in each of her subtly seductive movements. She finally got them undone, and was now presently sliding them down and off of his legs.

Her deft fingers trailed up his thighs to the waistband of his boxers, making him shiver involuntarily. Her chocolate eyes connected with his as they hooked beneath the waistband. At the sight Futo felt a slight tugging ache in his chest. Ema's thumbs caressed the bulge between his thighs in a teasing manner, making him bite his lip. And then she tugged them down, making his enlarged member spring free. All at once a rush of heat flushed over his entire body, his cheeks reddening. Ema's eyes glazed over a little at the sight, her lust and want glinting in what little light was provided.

Futo watched, breath held in unbelieving anticipation as her head gradually lowered down, her hot breath soon caressing the sensitive skin of his member. His eyes widened to almost impossible sizes as her lips came mere centimetres from the tip of his erection, and then her tongue snaked out to trace around the head tentatively, as if testing the waters.

It wrought a breathy moan from his lips. With renewed confidence, Ema moved to form an 'o' with her lips and encircle the head of his hard member. One hand held her body up and the other snaked forward to grasp the base of the idol's unexpectedly large member. She could feel it's throbbing heat, and the sensation made her mind cloud that much more.

She began to suck on the tip in a teasing manner, her hand moving up and down his hard shaft. The sound of his moans reached her ears and she looked up to see his head tipped back in pleasure, eyes shut tightly. Wanting to hear more of the delectable noises escaping her brother's mouth, Ema sucked harder, beginning to move her mouth up and down a little more, taking more inside each time. His moans grew louder still, more rugged in sound.

A plethora of sensations was growing inside of him, causing his entire body to tense in pleasure. A tight knot felt like it was forming just below his stomach, sending pleasurable sensations throughout his whole body. The brunette continued to go down on him, going further and further each time until the tip of his member hit the back of her throat. He groaned, arching his back slightly at the feel of her hot, wet mouth around his heated shaft.

She sucked a little harder, wanting Futo to feel as much pleasure as possible as he had made her feel. Her hand grasped around his shaft and pumped it in time to the bobbing of her head. Futo felt that knot in his stomach tighten even more.

Ema was content with making her brother feel good, but as she kept going she could feel a wetness growing in her own pants, the aching and throbbing even more present than before. She wanted to feel good again so badly, she wanted to feel good between her legs this time. She came up with a solution.

Futo could feel himself just beginning to grow close to that edge, when suddenly the wonderful movements and sensations that were surrounding his member disappeared. His eyes blinked open in confusion as a sort of whiny groan passed his lips. He looked down just in time to see his older sister tugging her underwear off, and it took his hazy mind a second to realise just what she was doing.

Eyes widening, he gasped out her name as she crawled forward, now completely bare of any clothing. Her sensual movements brought her to just above him. Without a word, she tugged both his loose sweater and shirt off, leaving him just as bare as her. His toned, lean body glistened enticingly slightly with sweat in the sparse moonlight.

His hazy mind struggled to make sense of what she was doing, when she slid backwards and rose up so that she was almost straddling his hips. His lust-ridden eyes suddenly lit in realisation, and his hands flew up to grasp her hips and keep her still.

"A-ah Ema, is this really what you want?" he asked her, a sudden flood of worry washing over his body at the thought that maybe she really didn't want this but thought that she had to because he was making her.

Ema blinked at him before leaning down and locking their lips together, mouths moving sensually together before they parted. She rose back up and cocked her head to the side a little. "If I didn't want it then why would I do it?" she asked, innocent voice ridden and redolent with lust and want.

Futo's eyes widened at that, her words hitting home with more of an affect than she probably had originally intended. His mind reeled at what this meant. She... wanted him too? She must, she had just confirmed it with her words after all.

A feeling of extreme happiness and elation took over him and his restraining grip on her hips slackened slightly, a sign to her that she was free to move. A slight, sultry smile lit her lips and slowly, so slowly, she inched down on his aching member. It was almost agonising, the speed she was going, as inch after inch of his length was enveloped by her throbbing, tight heat.

About half of his member hat entered her when he met with slight resistance. Ema's hazed eyes met his cinnamon gaze and her slight smile widened for a fraction of a second. Without warning she thrust down, and Futo's eyes widened as her hymen broke and his entire member was taken in by her. She bit her lip in pain but otherwise let out a moan that was half-groan.

They ceased movement completely, Futo's base instincts telling him to move as he tried to squash them down. After a while, Ema opened her eyes, lust and want increased tenfold since last. She gave him a nod, and he began moving. The feel of her tight, slick entrance around him was almost enough to send him over the edge in itself, but when he began to thrust he thought he might die of ecstasy.

Ema's mouth fell open and a rather loud moan escaped it, the feelings swirling inside her almost too much for her inexperienced body to handle. Their thrusts met and skin slapped against skin, Futo's member reaching deep inside her and making her clench around him. Pleasure reached heights within her it had never even brushed before.

Futo, however, found it hard to enjoy the situation to its fullest when he wasn't the one controlling exactly how she was feeling to the maximum. He wanted her to feel as much as possible. And so he flipped them, leaving her beneath him as he thrust into her.

Her moans grew more frequent and loud, filled with more rugged and raw pleasure. The same went for him as his breaths grew shallow and he pumped into her. With each movement of their slick, sweaty bodies her breasts would bounce and a gasp and moan would escape her lips, open in ecstasy. Futo could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen and knew he was growing closer. Ema was too, her body and muscles instinctively tensing and milking the hot member pumping into her.

She could feel herself coming closer as well, waves of pleasure rising higher and higher with each thrust and meet of their hips.

Finally, it grew to be too much, and almost simultaneously they reached the end in a looming crescendo before tumbling over the edge and into wave upon wave of pleasure and ecstasy. Both cried out in pure rapture, holding each other closer as they rode out their climaxes and Futo's seed filled her insides, some even spilling out.

Spent, Futo basically fell on his 'sister', his member slipping out and their sweaty bodies meeting once more as they both struggled for breath. Equally exhausted, they both began to drift to the edge of consciousness.

"See," Futo muttered as he rolled off of her to pull the covers over them and wrap his arms around her possessively. "I told you, you're mine. Nothing can change that."

Ema smiled sleepily, eyes fluttering closed. "I'm okay with that."

Futo was just conscious enough to hear the uttered words, and a triumphant grin graced his lips as he too fell into a deep sleep.

Outside the room, just down the hall, situated on a couch in the living room sat one Hikaru Asahina. It amazed him that despite all the ruckus those two had just caused, being quite the cacophony of noise in the middle of the night, none of the other brothers had woken and were none the wiser to the certain acts of love that just went on. Eyebrows raised high, a glint of mischief invaded his dark eyes and he noted that he would have to change the odds now. It would seem that Futo just went and stirred everything up, the others will definitely have to do something big now to get her, he thought with a sly grin. This would be interesting.


End file.
